Tsukiko Kiyoko
| image = | race = Kaida | birthday = May 21 | age = 18 (Book 2) 22/23 (Book 3) | gender = Female | height = 165 cm (5'5") | weight = 59 kg (130 lbs.) | blood type = B | spirit energy = B | affiliation = Kaidan World, Royal Task Force | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Royal Task Force Royal Combat and Protection | previous occupation = None | team = Kaien Mori Squad (Book 3) | previous team = Royal Task Force Royal Combat and Protection Squad, Bree Davis Squad (Book 2) | partner = Aoshi Sasaki, Selina Heartnet, Cero Suzuki, Kaien Mori and Shino Kurosaki | previous partner = None | base of operations = Royal Task Force Base, Kaidan World, Yamatsuri | relatives = None Mentioned | education = Special Force Academy | Kenta name = Oriito | first form = Oriito Glove | second form = Dancing Wires | third form = Not Accomplished | book debut = Kaida:Reborn | chapter debut = Undetermined | voice actress = Jessica Boone }} Tsukiko Kiyoko (月子清子) is a Kaida and a member of the Royal Task Force. She was introduced in Kaida: Reborn as a main character. Her name means pure moon child. It is not mentioned if she still has any family. Appearance At her first appearance, she wore the standard black Hakama pants and obi. She wore a small brown satchel on her waist as well. However, she wore a long black coat that flowed down to her ankles with a black sleeveless shirt underneath; completely obvious of her dislike of the rules. She has deep green eyes and bright orange hair that she likes to change lengths with. She almost always is trying a new style with her hair. Her left ear is pierced multiple times and she always wears her golden earrings. In uniform, she has a black wristbands with her matching half-gloves. However, when she is not in uniform, she has a very crazy wardrobe. She likes shopping in the human world, so she often has very erratic clothing choices. She has no interest in the school uniform whatsoever, but she wears the skirt with some kind of shirt combination that passes the rules. Personality Tsukiko is a very prideful person. She has an air of arrogance around her but she doesn't flaunt her own power. When it comes to work, she takes it seriously about half the time, and the other half is when she knows she will win and she tries to improve her skills with Oriito. She is liked a lot by Ayame and Rini, yet she is too cheerful of a person to pay interest to Shion or Selina when they aren't working. When she is with troop members of the Royal Task Force, her personality completely changes. Instead of bright, happy and prideful, she is strict, joke-less and cold. She acts this way so she isn't underestimated in the Force. When Selina is kidnapped, she is not happy being taken advantage of and is desperate to get her back. History It is unknown if Tsukiko has any parents or siblings, but she was born on May 21st, 18 years ago. As of Kaida:Reborn, most of Tsukiko's past is very unclear. It is implied that Tsukiko underwent the special training required by most Royal Task Force members. Sometime early in her career as a Royal Task Force member, she met Aoshi Sasaki, her superior. From the day she met him, Aoshi has been the most important person in the world for her and their relationship grew. Powers *'Advanced Healing Powers:' Like all Kaidas, Tsukiko is able to heal faster than most humans. She is able to utilize her Spirit Energy into healing her body in battle. She also has a small brown satchel full of medicines for in-battle use. *'Spell Casting:' Tsukiko doesn't usually use many of her spells. She mainly uses her Kekkai for defense, healing or creating Kekkai for footing. She isn't very skilled in using it in a strategy, but her stamina is pretty high. *'Speed:' A requirement in the Royal Task Force is the level of speed needs to be higher than your average Military Police. As such, Tsukiko's Maboroshi is extremely quick, surprising even Selina in battle. *'Spirit Energy:' Tsukiko's Spirit Energy is high for her rank, which is one reason she was sent on this mission. She has a Spirit Energy matching Selina's level (or close to it), although she would rather not use it unless she really needs too. Kenta Oriito (織り糸) (Weaving Thread) *Oriito's original form is a glove (which is why she wears half gloves all the time, and is one of very few characters who constantly has her Kenta activated) with indestructible wires attached to each finger (made of Spirit Energy), which she uses to tightly grasp or lacerate her opponents; although it is impossible to destroy a spirit alone with the wires, she can hold a spirit down in time for her to draw a Final Incantation circle. She can also manipulate them with enough skill to pick objects up without cutting them. Her wires, when whipping through the air, make a high pitched-slicing sound. These wires can cut anything, and even if the wires hadn't touched her opponents, they can still slice her opponents skin open. Infusing her Spirit Energy, Tsukiko doesn't need to hit her targets, she can create a small extension, even if the wire missed. It was this one ability that peaked intrest in the Royal Task Force. *In second form, Oriito does not change much, except the length of the glove extends to her mid forearm, however, the power of it increases upon it's second release. In fact, Tsukiko's wires are twice as long, and twice as sharp, even to the point of cutting buildings to the ground. In this form, it is also possible for her to connect each wire to one of the five main parts of the human body and infiltrate locations. By doing this, she is able to temporarily take over her subject's mind and Tsukiko is able to see and hear what the subject is. This power also earned her a spot in the Royal Task Force. Zekrom In the second novel, Selina and the other Kaida receive Zekrom, or shadow demons, to fight evil spirits with. Draco When he first hatched, Draco looked like a very fat snake with stubby little arms. He had a short tail, and attached to the end was a small orb (which each of his forms has), along with round "horns" in the shape of wings (which, again, all his forms have). His forehead has white lines on them, forming a diamond in between his eyes and then tracing to the back of his head. As he transforms into stronger stages, he eventually looses his stubby arms and grows longer. His horns grow longer as well, becoming more and more like wings. In his 2nd Stage, instead of only one, he then has three orbs at the end of his tail and under his head. Also in 2nd Stage, the white lines from his forehead spread to his entire body and he grows wings midway down his back. Draco becomes the longest Zekrom, ironically he isn't the heaviest though. Draco, despite his name which means dragon, is actually quite flamboyant and a cheerful Zekrom, just like his master. Although he doesn't quite share her love for human things, he is usually quite eager to go into town with Tsukiko. His character is the silliest of the Zekrom, and is portrayed as a pitiful Zekrom because he is constantly picked on by cats and dogs. Although, he doesn't usually let them catch him, he makes odd noises when he is being chased. He has a fondness for small biscuit snacks or Pocky sticks. However, he has a very large hatred for hot sauce, after accidently consuming a pretzel stick covered in hot sauce. Despite living in the city, he still isn't used to loud noises and dislikes them. Forms and Abilities: *Transporter Form Ironically enough, when in 1st and 2nd Stage, Draco can easily fly. However, in first form, he usually is seen on the ground and usually wiggles his way across the ground to get somewhere, similar to a snake. The only real power Draco has in this form is his tail, which when it's lit, can distract enemies, then strikes it on the ground to create a small sound wave. This is used numerous times to wake up Tsukiko as a gag. *First Stage In 1st Stage, Draco takes a dramatic character change, his size is increased more than ten fold, and he can now move easily around and fly. His orb under his head is the source of his sound waves, which are now more powerful. Draco uses his body to wrap around things, mostly enemies and cause damage at close range with his sound waves. *Second Stage In his last stage, it Draco becomes even more powerful, and is hardly ever seen using his sound waves in this form. Instead he can use his "telepathic" powers to control storms, and by beating his wings, he can create strong winds and vortexes. He can also shoot balls of energy by flinging the energy off his tail or sending it from the orbs under his head. Relationships Aoshi Sasaki Probably Tsukiko's most diverse relationship, Aoshi is Tsukiko's role model. She wants desperately to be as strong as he is and would do anything to please him. Despite her rank, Tsukiko is often with Aoshi, and as a result, he trusts her. Though not many words are often passed between the two, they both have a strong relationship between each other. This is proven during Tsukiko's battle with Siren. As Tsukiko is almost cut down but Siren, Aoshi surprises them both by blocking Siren's blade with his own, cradling Tsukiko in his arms. When Tsukiko apologizes, Aoshi quickly dismisses it, releasing his seal on his body, revealing his large Spirit Energy. Selina Heartnet Originally, when Tsukiko was assigned to Yamatsuri, Selina and Tsukiko did not get along. Partly due to their contrasting personalities, Selina did not completely trust her and questioned why she was really there. Selina first underestimated Tsukiko's power, and Tsukiko underestimated hers. However, once Selina was kidnapped, Tsukiko shows her true emotions about Selina. Tsukiko visibly is angered and saddened by her lack of power to save Selina. It is because of this that she decided to storm the palace with the other Royal Task Force members. When she is safe, she apologizes for her lack of respect, shedding tears. Selina replies kindly, ignoring the fact that she feels responsible. Ayame Riley and Rini Mori Once they learned the real reason why Tsukiko was at Tsukako Academy, Rini and Ayame quickly made friends with Tsukiko, instantly trusting her. They all share the same love for clothes (for Tsukiko it was a love for human things), and there was no contradiction between their personalities. Similar to Rini and Ayame, Tsukiko is quick to volunteer for things and try various activities without hesitation. Kaien Mori Similar to Cero and Kaien's first encounter with each other, Tsukiko views Kaien as a Human-Born, highly underestimating his power. This quickly changes after a single demonstration of his power, to which she then takes high interest in him, much to Selina's annoyance. After his training, she has a deep sense of respect for him, simply because of the pressure of his Spirit Energy when he returned. Category:Characters Category:Kaida